Girl or Boy
by TotalCSIfan
Summary: Nick and Jackie find out if their baby is a girl or boy! Please read and review!


Disclaimer: I own nothing of CSI

Girl or Boy?

"I am so excited." Jackie gushed to Nick as they drove to the doctor's office.

They were on their way to find out if the baby is a boy or a girl.

"I'm excited too." Nick agreed, as he flashed her a beaming smile.

When they got to the hospital they took a seat in the waiting room.

Pretty soon they were called back.

"Hi, Jackie, how are you feeling? Excited I'm guessing?" Dr. Wilson asked with a smile.

"Very excited." Jackie told her.

"Alright, let's check your vitals and then we'll get to the fun part." Dr. Wilson said.

She checked Jackie's blood pressure and then made a face.

"Is something wrong?" Jackie asked worriedly as she saw the look on her face.

"Well, your blood pressure is a little high, that's not like you."

"Yeah, I'm just nervous because I have to get my blood drawn today, you know how I am with needles."

"You don't have to get your blood drawn today, we did that at the last appointment, unless there is a problem we won't have to do it again until much closer to your delivery."

"Oh, good, I thought you said during my last visit that I'd have to do it again."

"Nope, I said that if the blood test detected a problem you'd have to do it again but your results were just fine."

"Oh well good, I'm elated. You should have told me that before you took my blood pressure."

Dr. Wilson and Nick laughed at her.

"I'll take it again at the end of the appointment." Dr. Wilson assured her.

Nick then helped Jackie onto the bed so the fun part of the appointment could begin.

Dr. Wilson started the ultrasound.

"Do you guys want to know if the baby is a boy or a girl?" Dr. Wilson asked.

"Yes." Jackie said and Nick shook his head yes as well.

"Wait, is that what I think it is. Is it a boy?" Nick asked as he pointed to something on the screen, not knowing how else to describe what he thought he saw on the screen.

Dr. Wilson laughed.

"No, that's the umbilical cord, but this right here is what you were thinking you saw. Congratulations, it's a boy."

Nick and Jackie turned towards one another and gave each other the biggest smile.

Nick then leaned over and gave her a soft kiss on the lips.

"You girls are in trouble, you no longer outnumber us boys in the house, girls will no longer rule the Stokes' household." Nick told her with a playful smile.

"Oh honey, the girls will always rule the house, I don't care if we outnumber you or not." Jackie told him.

Nick laughed, although he had a sneaking suspicion that what is wife was saying was the truth, and he didn't mind at all.

When the ultrasound was finished Dr. Wilson took Jackie's blood pressure again, it was back to where it was suppose to be.

"Ok, everything looks good, do either of you have any questions you wanted to ask me?"

"No, but my students will be somewhat disappointed." Jackie said with a smile.

"Why, did they want a girl?" She asked with a chuckle.

"No, they wanted twins." Jackie replied.

Dr. Wilson laughed.

"Sorry, but there is only one."

Jackie laughed.

"I'll see you guys at your next appointment, if you have any questions feel free to call me."

"Thank you." Both Nick and Jackie said before they left.

"Hey Jacks, are you disappointed that it's a boy, even if only a little?" Nick asked her as they drove to pick up the kids at her parent's house.

"No, not at all, why in the world would I be?" Jackie asked perplexed.

"Well it's just that if it was a girl you were going to give her the middle name after your mentor, since it's a boy and it's our last baby you'll never get that chance."

"Jane knows how I feel about her, I wasn't going to give the baby the middle name Jane to prove anything to her, I just thought it would be a nice gesture, and I'll tell her what I was planning on doing and she'll be honored I'm sure, even if I never actually get to do it, and she'll totally understand why I didn't give my son the middle name Jane." She added with a laugh.

Nick chuckled.

"Good." He told her with a smile.

"You know, there is a way you could still name a baby after her." He added.

"How?" Jackie asked.

"We could go for number seven." He told her as he flashed her a megawatt smile.

"Forget it Nicholas, we are done and I'm not kidding."

Nick laughed, he knew that's what she'd say.

"So now that we know what the baby is we can start thinking about names, I say Stetson." He told her with a grin.

"Oh God, not this again, don't even start, Stetson is not happening." She said in a no nonsense tone, remembering how hard it was letting the name Stetson go when she was pregnant with Sloan.

Nick burst out laughing, the look on her face was priceless.

He could already tell it was going to be fun coming up with a name for this little guy.

The End!


End file.
